1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the purification of tissue plasminogen activator (tPA), and more specifically to a method for obtaining tPA in an isolated and purified form by treating crude tPA with a specific tPA inhibitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tissue plasminogen activator (tPA) means a sort of protein which is produced in a tissue of a higher animal and serves to activate plasminogen, a precursor for plasmin which is a proteolytic enzyme specific to fibrin.
tPA is similar to urokinase in many aspects but also different from urokinase in many aspects. Since tPA has significant potential utility as a thrombolytic drug, intensive researches are now under way at various places as to its preparation process.
tPA was previously obtained by separating it from cultured renal cell broth. This method is however inappropriate for obtaining tPA in a large amount. The culture of specific cell, which secrete tPA in a still greater amount, and the isolation of the resulting tPA are the subjects of a great deal of work these days.